Living Nightmare
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: What would you do if you knew that the one person you love the most in the world was in danger? The answer: You would do everything in your power to save them. Clary believes that a certain someone is still alive and lurking in the shadows...waiting...
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did though.**

**Okay, so I had this idea about what it would be like if Clary's crazy brother wasn't dead, yet. So I decided to write it down.**

**I added some things to this chapter. Scroll down to the part where Jace dies...again...:'(**

**Let me know what you think...Please!**

**-S**

**CPOV  
**

Chapter song: _Even in Death_ by Evanescence

**_I will stay forever here with you_**  
**_ My love_**  
**_ The softly spoken words you gave me_**  
**_ even in death our love goes on_**  
**_ And I can't love you, anymore than I do_**

**_ "People die, but real love is forever."_**

_Something wasn't right…I couldn't feel anything at all. Numbness was taking over. My life was done. Everyone that I ever loved was gone. That bastard._

_I was walking through the empty streets of Idris, wearing my favourite black dress and a pair of black pumps with two seraph blades in my hands. I was looking for the one person I wanted to see the most: Jace. I needed to warn him. Suddenly there was a deafening sound behind me. I whipped around. There was nobody there, just the thunder and a light drizzle of rain. Turning back to the front, I almost jumped out of my shoes and screamed. Jace was standing there in front of me dressed all in black looking very much like the avenging angel that he is, I also noticed that he didn't have any weapons on him. He was unarmed. Shit. His golden eyes were blazing pools of molten gold, he had that look on his face that said, 'Clary! What the hell do you think you're doing out here all by yourself?' His eyes were almost black. I shivered as the rain started to fall harder._

_"Clary? Earth to Clary! Is anyone home in there?" Jace said annoyed, putting his hand on my shoulder and shaking me gently. I slowly turned to face him. He was staring at me with worried eyes, then turned to look at the seraph blades in my hands. _

_I blinked twice and sucking in a gulp of the cool night air, "Jace," I said, my voice tight with strain, "I was looking for you. Something's going on." He stared at me confused for a moment then raised a brow._

_Oh Angel! I hate it when he does that. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose just to piss me off. "Clary, what in the name of the Angel are you talking about? And why are you out here by yourself, with two seraph blades?" He questioned. I internally rolled my eyes. _

_Looking up to the black storm-filled sky, I saw a flash of lightning dance across the horizon. I shuddered at what it reminded me off. "Jace, did you notice how quiet it is out here? Besides the storm." I asked, voice still tense; I was clutching my seraph blades at my sides so tightly it hurt._

_He looked at me for a moment before saying quietly, "Clary, it's always quiet at night in Idris. Even during a storm. Now, do you mind telling me why you're dressed like a Warrior Angel?" He smiled at me, and I couldn't help the blush creeping up my face. "And," he continued, "Why you have two seraph blades?" He asked, his gold eyes bored into my green ones._

_Looking around to make sure that we were the only ones out here, I noticed where we were standing: right in front of the Accords Hall. I took a deep breath before answering, and closed my eyes to feel the cool breeze and rain on my face. It was cold out here and all I was wearing were a flimsy dress and high heels. _

_Looking up to the sky there was a bright flash of lightning followed by the resounding crash of thunder. Looking back at the angel in front of me I said, "Jace, do you know what day it is?" he nodded slowly. "It's the day of the celebration, where is everybody?" My voice was hard. His eyes grew wide as realization hit him square in the face. _

_"You're right Clary! It is the day of the celebration. It's midnight and nobody's here…" he trailed off, forehead creased with worry. He looked up to the sky, as if the angels would have the answer he was looking for. Not this time, I thought. We needed to leave._

_"Jace! Look at me!" I said, my voice muffled by the deafening sound of thunder. When he raised his head to mine, his eyes were blank. _

_I knew that look very well. He was trying to hide his emotions, but I could tell that something was hiding behind that famous mask. Fear. He would never admit it, but I knew. I hated it when he gets like this; he was going into protective mode. Oh Angel! _

_"JACE! Snap out of it!" I yelled over the howling wind. "We have to get out of here. Now! Come on. Something isn't right, I know you feel it too." My blades glowed brighter. I put one of them back into my belt and grabbed his hand with my left and started to run. In heels. How I managed that I will never know. _

_I was concentrating on getting away with Jace that I didn't hear him scream my name._

_"Clary! Watch out!" Jace yelled. I was on the ground in seconds. I realized that he'd pushed me out of the way of something. I was still holding on to the blade in my right hand. When I got up and turned around._

_Death would have been more welcome than what I saw._

_The rain was pouring along with the wind blowing my hair in all directions like a hurricane. Yes, it was a hurricane. I was staring into the black, heartless eyes of my one true brother. He was alive. Impossible, Jace killed him, not four days ago. _

_But there he was, smiling like a maniac, standing over Jace with a golden spear sticking grotesquely out of his chest. I looked at Jace: he was losing color fast and was obviously in a tremendous amount of pain. _

_I ran over to him without a second thought, forgetting everything, except Jace and the fact that there was no Angel here to save him. Not this time. _

_I knelt down beside him, putting my one blade back in it's sheath and cradling his head in my arms. Tears streaming freely down my face, mixing with the rain, I sobbed "JACE! You can't leave me, I just got you back. Please!" My entire body was shaking with my tears. I felt so cold, I didn't want to live without him. Crying, not knowing what to do, I pulled the spear out of his chest. He groaned in pain, knowing him like I do, I could tell that he was trying really hard not to scream. As a last resort I drew an iratze on his chest, even though I knew that it wouldn't work. His system was filled with greater demon venom, I could smell it, the disgusting scent of rotting flesh and garbage. My Jace was dieing a fast painful death, his precious blood was flowing onto the empty streets of Idris and there was nothing I could do to save him. _

_"Jace, please come back! I love you, I won't live without you!" I whispered into his wet hair, voice raw from crying and grief. He reached up and touched my cheek with his cold wet hand. I cried harder._

_This can't be happening. Not again. With his last breath, he spoke clearly, "I will never leave you Clary. I love you, forever." And then he died with a smile on his angelic face, the life leaving his beautiful golden eyes. _

_Not wanting to believe the inevitable, I screamed, "JACE! No! Please! Come back…come back." As I watched the light leave his eyes, one thing came to mind: the past was coming back to haunt me for saving Jace's life the first time and instead of my father taking his life it was my brother. Looking over at Jace again, I tried fruitlessly to revive him. Nothing worked. No response. No heartbeat. No life. I cried and cried until I had nothing left. Part of me died with Jace, my light died with Jace. Now I was filled with an empty black void, I couldn't feel anything but pain, hatred and a maddening thirst for revenge. _

_As I let go of Jace, I couldn't help the feeling of longing and a desperate need to be with him right then. I closed his eyes and kissed his lifeless cold lips, even in death they still held the same spark. Even in death our love goes on. Forever Jace, I'll be seeing you soon.  
_

_A voice behind me pierced my desolate thoughts. "Awww, how cute. The lovebirds say their final goodbye," Jonathan smirked. "I must say, I'm glad he's dead. He was a pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter." I wiped my tears and stood up to face Jonathan. He was really pissing me off and that added to the fact that I could no longer feel anything. The angrier he made me, the more I wanted to kill him and that is exactly what I plan on doing within the next five seconds._

_"Jonathan, you bastard. What the fuck do you want?" I said, voice full of malice. Killing my brother would be sweet revenge, then I could join Jace. The sky was getting darker, and the rain pouring harder. _

_Jonathan just looked at me, his face a mask of innocence. "Isn't it obvious, dear sister of mine," he paused for dramatic effect. I glared and was about to throw my dagger at his heart, when he spoke again, "I want you, I want your power and I'm going to get it one way or another." His stance was casual: hands behind his back and whistling some annoying mundane show tune. _

_I'd had enough. I walked right up to him and with all the strength I had in me, punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Now he was angry and surprised, I gave him a black and purple bruise on his face right under his black eye. "You're going to regret that you little bitch!" he said, voice full of hate and eyes flashing malice._

_ I smiled, knowing that Jace would be proud of me and getting the first hit. "Bring it on big brother! Come and get me you murdering piece of shit! I dare you!" I yelled at him, my voice dead and flat. Now was not the time to show emotion. The next thing I knew, Jonathan was five feet away from me, I didn't want to play anymore so with a glowing angel blade in each hand: Gabriel and Azrael and running as fast as my legs would take me in heels I charged him. I was going to end his worthless life. Before I was halfway through the air, he stopped me with a flick of his wrist. I was on the ground, with Gabriel piercing right through my abdomen. I didn't even feel it. There was no pain at all. _

_Without bothering to heal myself, I pulled Gabriel out and charged him again. _

_The smirk was gone. He was glaring at me in shock, when I was about three feet away he regained his composure, the smirk back in place. "Uh uh uh, you can't kill me in your dreams Clarissa. Only in reality." Then he laughed and disappeared._

_The next thing I knew, I was sitting up in my bed at Amatis' house, sweating. I wanted to scream. What I had just experienced wasn't a normal dream. It felt like a vision. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was 3am. That vision was going to happen tonight and I needed to prevent it at all costs. Losing Jace again was not an option. I wouldn't let that vision come true, if our positions must be reversed, so be it. His life was worth a million of mine. Laying my head back on the pillow, I cried myself back to sleep. The sound of the storm accompanied the one thought echoing in my mind: One life would be saved tonight._

**I chose the song _Even in Death _because I felt that it fit what was happening in Clary's nightmare: Jace was taken from her by means of death and Clary wanted to join him. But first she would avenge him. _Even in death our love goes on... _Tell me what you think:)**

**Okay, I know that this is WAY long overdue, but I would like to thank KisstheRain14 for beta-ing this chapter. Without her it would have been a sloppy mess. So thank-you:)**

**-S  
**


	2. Chapter One: Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the MI, I wish I did:P**

**PS: The characters in this story may be OOC.**

**-S**

**Please read and review, I love reading what others have to say;)**

**CPOV**

Chapter song: _I Love the Way You Love_ By Mary Wells

**_I love the way you love_**

**_It makes me feel so fine_**

**_I love the way you love_**

**_Because I know you're all mine  
_**

The morning of the celebration, Clary awoke with the biggest headache she'd ever had. It was even bigger than the one she had when she faced that Ravener. The first time that Jace saved her life.

She was lying in bed at Amatis' house, surveying her surroundings, Clary noticed that she was dressed in an emerald green silk slip that went passed her knees. She also noticed that her bed sheets were green and gold silk. _I don't remember going to bed in a silk slip_ Clary mused, then vaguely remembered something _Isabelle must have snuck in while I was asleep and changed me. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. Just like I'll have to deal with all the shit I have to face tonight. _With that last thought, Clary shuddered. She would never, ever let Jace die for her, even if that meant keeping him mostly in the dark.

"Clary!" Someone yelled from downstairs, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Get your skinny ass down here! Breakfast is ready."

_By the Angel! Isabelle was cooking breakfast? In Amatis' kitchen. What the hell is she doing here?_ Looking over at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed that it was almost 10am. Groaning in frustration, she got out of bed and thought about getting dressed, then changed her mind.

No one else was here besides Izzy and the slip was comfortable. Finding a pair of green ballet slippers she walked over to the door and opened it. The smell of burnt toast, bacon and pancakes hit her immediately.

_Oh God! If I go down there, I will be dead within the next half hour from food poisoning _Clary thought bitterly, then started to think of a way to get out of eating Isabelle's poisonous food. Something automatically clicked _maybe I should just pretend that I'm sick and go back to bed…Yes, I think that is what I'm going to do, after all I did have an awful nightmare/vision earlier this morning. Izzy will just have to drag me out of bed. _

With her mind set on going back to bed, Clary walked over to her closet and slipped off her slippers then as quietly as possible crawled back under the covers. This may be after all the last time she spends in this very comfortable king bed. As soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep. Again. This time her dream was peaceful.

_Sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park in New York, I was staring out at the beautiful rose garden trying to picture the perfect place to start sketching. When a voice from behind me broke my thoughts._

"_What are you staring at so intently, that you didn't even hear me approach? I could have been a demon," said an all to familiar voice. Jace. Oh how I loved to hear him speak._

_Quickly turning around to face him, I noticed that he was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his favourite black leather jacket. He looked happy and was smiling at me. _

_I felt my cheeks turn redder than a tomato immediately. Shit! Why does he have such an affect on me?_

_My automatic response to that question was: Because you love him idiot and he loves you back and you would do anything for each other. Thinking about it some more, I realized that I was arguing with myself in my head about Jace. By the Angel! Get a grip Clary! You don't need to worry anymore._

_Someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I knew that hand, slender, with tiny silver scars. Jace was trying to get my attention. Oh great, I wonder what I look like on the outside. Clearing my head, I said, "Jace, you couldn't have been a demon because it's daylight. Demons don't come out until after dark. And I heard you approach," I lied, "I was just focusing on my sketch." I hope he doesn't bring up the fact that I was lost in my head for a moment. That damn look on his face gave it away. No such luck, he was going to tease me about it. Great!_

_Jace was staring at me with an amused expression on his face, his gold eyes glowing mischievously. I knew what he was about to say, but there was no way I could stop him. "Don't lie to me Clarissa," he said smugly. Ugh! I hated it when he called me by my full name. I was about to open my mouth to comment, but he stopped me, "I know you were thinking about how stunningly attractive I am." I rolled my eyes at him and just smiled._

_He came to sit beside me on the bench. "Shut up Jace! Does your arrogance know no bounds?" I asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. I would never admit it to his face, but I loved how much of an ass he was. It was part of him and I loved everything about him. _

_He gave me that cocky grin that I love so much and was about to say something when I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. _

"_Never mind Jace, don't answer. I really don't want to know," I said, looking him in the eye a smile gracing my lips. He leaned in to kiss me then did something totally unexpected. He snatched the sketchbook out of my hands and ran away. Laughing._

_Shit! He's going to flip through it and see that I wasn't even drawing the garden. I was drawing him with angel wings, shirtless and holding a sword, standing on top of the Institute with a determined expression on his face. By the Angel! He will never get over the fact that he's the only one I ever draw and he'll never let me forget it! Ugh! I'm going to kick his ass in training. Maybe I should kick him in his manhood! _

_Getting up from the bench, Laughing, I yelled after him, "JACE! You bring that back here right NOW! Or you will regret it. I. AM. NOT. JOKING! Come back!" I started to run after him, when I tripped and fell over a branch. _

_Dammit! I knew I should have marked myself before I left. Getting to my feet, I walked around the garden and found Jace sitting behind a willow tree with a smug smile and his eyes closed. I walked up to him as quietly as I could. But Jace being Jace, he heard me and opened his eyes. _

_Shit! Now I'll never get it back. "Clary, I know you love me and all," he said smoothly, "but is this really necessary?" He showed me the drawing of him with wings and holding a sword. _

_My cheeks turned as red as my hair. Gaining my composure, and what little dignity I had left I told him the truth, "I drew that with my eyes closed before you got here. I can't help it, I love to draw you." _

_He gaped at me in surprise, "You drew this with your eyes closed?" he asked, amazed. "It's amazing Clary!" I blushed. Even the shade of the tree couldn't hide the red that was creeping up my face. _

_Get a damn grip Clary! He's your boyfriend, you're allowed to draw him shirtless. I walked over to him and sat down. He gave me my book back and smiled. "I love you Clary." _

_Leaning in closer to him, I laid my head down on his chest and repeated the words that he just said to me, "I love you too, Jace." _

_He leaned in to kiss me when I felt a splash of ice cold water on my face. What the Hell! _

Clary woke up with a start, ice cold water dripping down her face. Looking around the room, she saw Isabelle holding a bucket in her hands, smiling. "ISABELLE! What the Hell was that for?" she yelled, annoyed. "I barely got any sleep last night."

Izzy just looked at her, "Clary, it's 12 noon, time to get up and get your skinny ass downstairs. I made breakfast especially for you," she said, with an evil smile.

_Oh hell! The next thing she'll probably do is wrap that whip of hers around my wrists and drag me downstairs if I agree or not _Clary thought gloomily. There was no way she was going to get out of this now.

Clary squirmed under the covers, grabbing a hold of her sheets, so it would be harder for Isabelle to drag her out of bed. "Uh, no thanks Izzy, I'm really not hungry right now. But thanks anyway!" she plastered on a fake smile.

Isabelle scowled, "Clary, if you don't get your ass out of bed, I will personally drag you downstairs myself. With my whip around your ankles."

"FINE! I'm coming, let me just get my slippers," Clary said, clearly annoyed. _If I die eating Isabelle's burnt pancakes. I will haunt her for the rest of her life. _Now that was something she would enjoy. Annoying Isabelle from beyond the grave.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go and face my impending doom." Clary said that last part under her breath, hoping Isabelle didn't hear. No such luck.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her black onyx eyes glowing dangerously.

"Nothing," Clary muttered.

"That's what I thought," Isabelle said brightly.

_SAVE ME! _Clary thought frantically.

In the kitchen…

Clary was sitting at the counter scrutinizing her plate of burnt food: pancakes, bacon and toast. _UGH! This is disgusting, I can't believe I have to eat this whole plate _she thought glumly.

When Isabelle walked in to the kitchen, Clary was still staring at her plate of food thinking about whether she was going to eat it or not and if she ate it trying hard to consider the fact that it could possibly be the last time that she ever ate anything again. But she didn't want to hurt Isabelle's feelings.

Taking in a deep breath, Clary took a bite of a burnt pancake and tried not to gag. It tasted like the frying pan. She looked up to see Isabelle staring at her intently, "What?" Clary rasped through a mouthful of pancake.

Isabelle smirked and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just stuffed your face full of burnt pancake! Jace would have run out the door screaming 'bloody murder!' before he ever tasted my cooking, again."

Clary's eyes widened and she spit the rest of her mouthful back onto her plate and narrowed her eyes at Isabelle. "You mean," she said calmly, "that I didn't have to eat that?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. Clary on the other hand was seething. "That's exactly what I'm saying Clary. You're real breakfast is in the oven."

Still seething, Clary tried to keep from yelling, "Then why the hell did you wake me up! I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I got here. And I didn't fall asleep 'til 3 this morning and before that I had a nightmare! Isabelle, why did you wake me UP!" Clary questioned again, her voice rising.

"I woke you up because it's noon Clary and the celebration is in 6 hours and it takes almost 4 to get ready. And I need to get you ready," Isabelle answered smoothly.

Clary just sat back down in her chair, tired and dazed. _I almost forgot today was the celebration and now I have to play dress-up Barbie with Isabelle. Oh Angel! _She thought. There was no way that Isabelle was dressing her up.

" Izzy, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself and I don't need to take 4 hours to get ready," she said, "so I'm going back to bed for a few hours. I'll see you at the celebration. Tell Alec and Jace I said hi." Clary tried to make a run for the stairs, but Isabelle's phantom whip caught her around the waist.

"Clarissa Fairchild, you are not getting off that easy." Clary groaned in response. Isabelle just laughed at her mortified expression. "Come on Isabelle! Just this once, will you let me dress myself?" she asked weakly. Clary struggled, trying to get out of the whips hold on her.

"Not a chance," Isabelle smiled evilly. "Time to doll you up, we'll start with the dress and shoes," she paused, a thoughtful expression on her flawless face, " I might even let you pick out the dress." Clary groaned again. _Damnit! I got out of eating that crap breakfast, but now I have to play dress-up. This is going to be a long 4 hours._

**I chose the song _Love the Way You Love _because the way Clary and Jace love each other is different from anyone else, they were meant for each other. Okay, if anyone has a better song for this chapter PLEASE send suggestions in a PM or review. **

**Thanks;p**

**-S**


	3. Chapter Two: Conversation with Isabelle

**I'm sorry it took me months to update! I just needed some inspiration, I found it!**

**Sadly I do not own the MI, I wish I did though;p**

**I don't know if this chapter is any good, I just wrote it, at this exact moment. Please tell me what you think in a PM or Review, or both.**

**CPOV**

Chapter Song: _Headstrong_ by Linkin Park

_**Fuck off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, can take on anyone.**_  
_**I know that you are wrong, Headstrong, Headstrong.**_  
_**Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong I can take on anyone.**_  
_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong. **_  
_**I can't give everything away...**_  
_**And I won't give everything away!**_

Isabelle dragged Clary back up to her room, much to Clary's protesting, "Isabelle, I have two legs you know. I can walk back to my room without the help of your whip around my waist," she said annoyed. _I can't believe I have to let her dress me! I can dress myself!_

Isabelle's giddy voice snapped Clary out of her thoughts. "If I let you go now, you'll just run away, and I can't have that." _Oh! Come on!_

Clary reluctantly let Isabelle drag her upstairs, because she knew that arguing with Isabelle Lighwood, when she was in her makeover mood would get her nowhere.

Isabelle dragged her through the door of her room, and pushed her on the bed._ This bed is so soft! I think I'm just going to lay down and sleep for a while. Maybe Isabelle won't bug me if she sees that I'm sleeping. _Clary thought while she was fluffing her pillows.

As soon as she laid her head down on the pillow, Isabelle's shrill voice rang in her ears. "Don't even think about sleeping Clary! Now is not the time. We only have four hours!" Isabelle yelled. Right in Clary's face. "Now, I'm going to get the dresses and shoes and makeup. If I find you sleeping, you will regret it. Understand?"

Clary was furious, but she didn't show it. Isabelle only wanted to make her look beautiful, for Jace. "Alright, Isabelle," she said calmly "I won't fall asleep. Promise."

Izzy managed a small half smile, then said, "Good. We're going to make Jace speechless." With that she bounced out of the room to get the dresses and shoes.

While Isabelle was out, Clary had time to think about the past few weeks. Meeting Jace and the Lightwoods, meeting her father and brother. She shivered at that last thought. Jonathan and Valentine were sick. In her heart she knew that Valentine was gone for good, she was there to witness his demise. He brought it upon himself.

But, deep down she had a feeling, you could call it a sixth sense. She had this terrible feeling that the battle wasn't over and that evil still lurked in the shadows. She also felt that she knew that evil and deep in her soul, she knew that Jonathan Morgenstern was still alive and he had a plan.

The worst part was that Jace was at the centre of it, because the only way to get Clary was through Jace and she knew that the only way would be to kill him. "Over my dead body! You sick Fuck! You will never get him, ever!" Clary swore out loud. She just hoped that nobody heard, she wasn't ready for anyone to know that her psychic nightmares were back. Clary knew that Jace's life was in danger, again. She fully intended to do whatever she could to save him.

A loud thumping on the stairs cleared her thoughts, she knew it was Isabelle, back with her accessories.

The bedroom door burst open, and in the doorway stood Isabelle, smiling brightly. She was carrying two dresses, one was a short cocktail length black satin halter dress, the other was a floor length dark green strapless gown with silver sequins. In her other hand were two pairs of shoes, a pair of 6" black pumps and a pair of silver 5" sandals. Both dresses were gorgeous, but the shoes, she would probably trip and fall down the stairs and break her neck.

Clary looked up to meet Isabelle's black onyx eyes, there was a silver spark. In that moment Clary knew that she could trust Isabelle with anything, she was the closest thing she had to a sister.

Without warning she burst into tears, for the first time since Lake Lyn. Isabelle ran over, dropped the dresses and shoes on Clary's bed and sat there and held her tight while she cried. _I can't believe this! Why am I crying? Is it because my brother is alive and I'll have to face him sooner or later? Is it because of everything that's happened? I don't KNOW! I just don't want to watch Jace die again. If I lose him, then it's all over… _

Clary didn't know how long she sat there, on her bed crying in Isabelle's arms. _I seriously need to stop these water works before Isabelle gets the idea that something's going on. Well… technically something is going on. My nightmare is going to come true, but I can't tell her that because she'll insist on informing the others. So I have to come up with a half truth._ With that thought in mind, Clary stopped crying, pulled away from Isabelle and wiped her tear stained face to look at Isabelle clearly in the eye. She knew that Izzy was going to want an explanation for her little display of vulnerability, but the truth was hard. So her explanation became only part of the truth. _Angel help me…Jace is in danger._

Gathering up the courage to tell Isabelle part of the truth was not easy. She definitely wasn't going to mention Jonathan, he was her problem and no one else's and lastly, mentioning the fact that Jace was murdered and there was nothing she could do to save him was not an option.

Isabelle cleared her throat and looked at Clary expectantly, her onyx eyes glowing with concern, "Clarissa whatever your middle name is Fairchild, what in the name of the Angel is going on?" she said, voice tight with strain. Clary opened her mouth to respond, but Isabelle stopped her with a cutting look, "Don't you fucking lie to me Clarissa, I know something is up, your eyes are giving it away."

Thinking hard for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, she began quietly, "Isabelle, do you ever get the feeling where you know something bad is about to happen and there's only one thing you can do to stop it?"

Isabelle looked at her confused for a moment, then understanding flickered in the depths of her obsidian eyes, "Yes, I know the feeling. I had it right before Alec was almost killed by Abbadon, there was nothing I could do to help him and we had to depend on a sparkly Warlock to save his life," she said calmly, looking Clary right in the eye, then said, "Why are you asking me this. Is there something I should know about?"

Clary let out a deep sigh of relief, then started from the beginning, tears forming in her eyes, again, "I just have a feeling that something bad is about to happen, I just don't know when," she rasped, her throat dry from crying so much. _Now that was an outright lie, I know exactly when this event is going down, but telling Isabelle would be a bad idea because it only involves Jace and me, and Jace is going to be fine. _She knew it was wrong to lie to Isabelle, but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

Isabelle shuffled positions on Clary's bed so she could look at her properly, from the sombre expression on her face to her enchanting emerald eyes that were a mask of indifference, she could tell there was something going on behind that famous mask. Fidgeting uncomfortably she said, "Alright Clary, I know this feeling you have is not the whole story. I also know that you have your reasons for keeping the rest to yourself."

Clary was about to interrupt, but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, Clary. I know that whatever's going on in that pretty little redhead of yours involves Jace." Isabelle paused, taking a shaky breath glaring at her she continued, "You listen to me right now. If anything happens to you, this family will be torn apart especially Jace. You're everything to him and if you died, he wouldn't be able to live without you, he wouldn't want to."

Clary sucked in a breath_ how the hell had she known? SHIT! I need to change the subject before she presses me for more answers. I can't tell her what I saw. This is between me and my fucking psychotic brother. _Releasing her breath, she turned to Isabelle, "Alright, Isabelle. I'm telling you the truth, something is going on and I intend to find out what it is immediately. I can promise you that whatever happens, I won't die."

Isabelle stared at Clary for what felt like hours; black and green unable to release their hold on each other. Then suddenly, Isabelle broke eye contact and pulled Clary into a tight hug, whispering, " Clary, whatever it is you're keeping from us, I know you have your reasons," she paused, taking a deep calming breath. "But I want you to know, no matter what, we're all here for you."

Hugging her even tighter, Clary felt water on her shoulder. _Isabelle's crying, and it's all my fault. _Sucking in a breath, she realized that no air was able to reach her lungs. Isabelle was holding her too tight, trying to speak, "I-Is-abelle, c-c-can't b-bre-athe_." _Isabelle released her and all the air came rushing back into her lungs.

Letting out a long breath, Clary looked up at Izzy, she was a mess, cheeks red, eyes puffy, her face stained with salty tears that were still streaming out of her gorgeous eyes. Reaching up with both hands, she gently wiped away Isabelle's tears and smiled, "How about we drop this gloomy subject and get ready for the celebration?" Clary looked over at the clock, they just wasted two hours talking and crying, mostly crying. _Wow,_ she thought, _now we only have two hours to get ready and three 'til the event starts._

Isabelle beamed, "Alright, but this conversation isn't over," she said firmly. Clary grimaced and gave Isabelle the affirmative nod. "Okay! Let's start with the hair and make-up." She got up off the bed and went to the vanity to grab a kit full of the essentials, then made Clary sit in front of the mirror with a cloth over it and started on her hair.

Feeling the pull of the curling iron on her hair, Clary groaned internally, _this is going to take a while. Isabelle always has to make everything look perfect; that is after all one thing that she is very good at, besides killing demons, she always makes you look beautiful and graceful. _

After Isabelle was finished curling Clary's hair and placing a black satin headband at the front, she started on her make-up. Deciding to use black and gold eyeshadow to make Clary's eyes glow a brilliant emerald green and black voluptuous mascara to make her lashes look thicker. On her lips, she glossed her full lips with a dark burgundy colour. Pulling back to appraise her work, Isabelle whistled and said proudly, "Clary, you look amazing. Time for the dress and shoes."

Getting up off the chair, Clary walked over to the bed, and tentatively asked, "Can I pick out the dress, I know which one I want to wear." Isabelle sighed, loudly and nodded. Smiling, Clary thought: _there was only one dress that Isabelle would make me wear;__ the one that Jace would love the most. _"Isabelle, I want to wear the black one," she said grinning widely.

Isabelle opened her mouth in shock before she spoke, "How did you know? I was going to pick that one for you to wear!"

Clary laughed, her grin growing wider, "I knew this was the right choice because Jace loves me in black. Can I put it on now?"

"YES!" Isabelle exclaimed, "and hurry up, you still have to look at yourself in the mirror." Clary nodded, picked up the dress then walked over to the other side of the room to change.

Before slipping into the dress, Clary asked Isabelle to mark her, with runes for _lacertus_, strength, _furtim,_ stealth, _pondera, _balance and _celeritas, _speed. Thinking these runes in Latin before she spoke them out loud in English gave her new confidence. Isabelle reluctantly agreed to draw the runes on her, but she did without any spoken questions. After each rune was applied her skin started glowing. There are no other words to describe it. "Alright, Clary, you're marked. But I have to ask, why are you glowing?"

_Huh? Oh…now I see it. Must be the extra angel blood…But I'm not exactly sure…_Clary replied with the only plausible answer, "It must be the angel blood." Isabelle nodded, but her face said that she didn't actually believe that answer.

After an intense silence, Clary put the dress on, it fit perfectly. Jace was going to love it. Isabelle gasped, when Clary turned to face her, "You look beautiful Clary. Here, put the shoes on." She handed her the black stiletto pumps. _Angel, please don't let me fall and break my neck. _

When Clary was fully dressed, Isabelle handed her the weapons. A silver whip went around her wrist, two seraph blades: Azrael and Gabriel went in her thigh sheaths and two Japanese Sais hidden in the back of her dress. She wanted a sword, but had nowhere to hide it, and it would make Jace suspicious. So she settled for what Isabelle gave her. "Thank-you Isabelle," Clary said sincerely, "for everything, you can take the cloth off the mirror now."

Isabelle smiled and did as she asked, walking over to the mirror Clary gave herself the once over. She hardly recognized herself. _I look like a Warrior Angel, even though my weapons are hidden. Isabelle did a great job. _Smiling, Clary turned to face Isabelle, "Thank-you again Izzy. You did an amazing job."

Isabelle grinned at her sister/best friend, "Well, you know I always do. Now, I have to go get ready and I only have an hour and a half." She turned to walk away, stopping in the doorway, she said, "Come by my house in one hour, we need to talk." Then vanished out the door. Clary scowled. _Damnit, I knew she wouldn't let this go, I will have to come up with a good answer, lying is out of the question._

One hour later…

Clary was sitting in her room at Amatis' house, looking at herself in the mirror. _This is exactly what I looked like in my vision, the same black satin halter dress and black stiletto pumps. _Her fiery hair was down at her shoulders in soft curls, with a black headband. Her eyes were shining with sparkling black mascara and black and gold eyeshadow.

Looking deep into her eyes, she could tell that they were haunted. _I really hope Jace doesn't notice, I don't want him to worry about me. He's the only reason I'm still here._ Thinking about Jace hurt sometimes, mostly because she watched him die. Her own father killed him, and now, just this morning she watched him die again. This time it was her brother that killed him. Jace died saving her life, for the second time in a matter of weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she marked herself with runes that she didn't mention to Isabelle earlier for the fear of her getting suspicious, and put her seraph blades back in their respective places then glanced back at her mirror and saw that her expression hadn't changed except for the fact that she was no longer afraid. She knew what she had to do and the Angel help her if she doesn't succeed.

Turning away from the mirror, Clary made sure that she had everything_. Everything I need to keep Jace alive _she thought. Satisfied, she walked to the door and down the stairs to meet her mother and Luke before she left for the Lightwoods. _To talk to Isabelle, _grimacing at that last thought she put on a straight face before she went to meet her mother and Luke, she didn't want them getting suspicious either.

When she made it to the end of the staircase, her mother was the first to meet her, she had a brilliant smile on her face, "Clary, darling, you look amazing. Who taught you to dress like that?"

Clary couldn't help the blush that started to creep up her face, so she answered with the first thing that came to mind, "Isabelle, the first day I officially met her. She's the one that did everything. I just picked out the dress."

Jocelyn had a distant look on her face when she responded, "Isabelle Lightwood, that girl looks so much like her mother."

"Mom, I have to go. Izzy wants to talk to me about something. She said it was a surprise," Clary said with a smile.

"Alright honey, But first Luke needs to see you. Can you wait a moment? Please," Jocelyn asked. Clary nodded. Luke entered the hall seconds later with a proud smile dawning on his face.

"You look amazing, kiddo," he said, walking over to her and embracing her in a soft hug. "Jace is one lucky man," he whispered into her hair. Clary smiled and pulled away.

"Thanks mom, Luke. I'll see you guys at the celebration," she said before heading out the front door.

_Time to face fate, but first: the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood._

**I chose the song _Headstrong_ by Linkin Park because Clary is headstrong, stubborn and furious and she won't back down from her decision to protect Jace at all costs.**_  
_

**Please read and review and again, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update.**

**-S  
**


	4. Chapter Three: Strange Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did though. I own the characters that I make up;p Maybe...**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter ASAP:) Please...:)**

**-S**

Chapter Song: _Lights Out _by Breaking Benjamin

**_Now you want to take me down_**  
**_As if I even care_**  
**_I am the monster in your head_**  
**_And I thought you'd learn by now_**  
**_It seems you haven't yet_**  
**_I am the venom in your skin_**

**_And now your life is broken_**

**_After the lights go out on you_**  
**_After your worthless life is through_**  
**_I will remember how you scream_**  
**_I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care._**

_The sky was dark and black, thunder clouds rolling in. I could see lightning streak across the sky in brilliant flashes of color. Then suddenly, I see a girl dressed in all black with fiery red hair heading towards the market square. This is the girl Master told me I had to put the 'fear of God' in, or better yet 'fear of the Greater Demon of Fire.' _

_As I slowly approached the girl, I couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful, elegant and graceful. She was walking with a heavy step, but I couldn't tell if she had any weapons on her. Maybe she wasn't a Shadowhunter, there were no runes anywhere in sight. Maybe this isn't the right girl? I thought, if this is the wrong girl Master will have my head on a silver platter and eat it for an appetizer. I need to take a closer look. Speeding up my pace so that I was walking directly behind her, she can't see me. I'm invisible to everyone. _

_Once I approached her from the back, catching a whiff of her sent; strawberries, lemons and sunshine. This is the right girl, I knew it in my gut. Her scent is the exact same one as the one Master gave me. This is going to be quick and easy, all I had to do was scare her. She is after all an untrained Shadowhunter and has the reflexes of a mundane. I let a silent chuckle escape my mouth. SHIT! _

_The red head whirled around, pulling out a seraph blade at the same time. SHIT! She heard me. Nice going, idiot, you just ruined everything, my inner voice scolded. I quickly regained my composure, remembering that she couldn't see me. I smiled. _

_Before I was about to stab her, she spoke, to my complete and utter surprise she was calm and unafraid. "Who's there?" pause, I didn't move a muscle, for the fear that she might notice something. She spoke again while twirling her seraph blade expertly in her hand, "I know you're there. I can smell you, tar, seaweed and smoke." Another pause, this time it lasted nearly a minute, then she spoke again, irritation seeping into her voice, "I can also hear you. Your breathing is becoming more uneven by the second and I can also sense your fear. Now show yourself, Shadowhunter, before I make you." Her voice was quiet and filled with poison. _

_I couldn't get the thought out of my head that she knew I was a Shadowhunter. How had she known? Master said that she was some stupid mundane. But this girl standing in front of me was no stupid mundane, she was glowing with a power I have never seen before and she could sense my fear. I wasn't afraid of her…or was I?. Gathering my bearings I spoke, "Little girl," she glared directly through me, I flinched slightly, her green eyes were ice cold and filled with anger and irritation, "How do you know that I am a Shadowhunter?" the question was obvious enough, I thought._

_She scoffed, then spoke, the ice never leaving her eyes, "You are a complete and utter moron, I can smell the freshly applied runes on you. Now if you are going to attack me, get on with it. I have been waiting." _

_I was standing there in front of her with my jaw dropped to the floor. She knew that I was going to attack her. How? This whole thing keeps getting more and more complicated. First I'm told that she's some stupid mundane, then I come face-to-face with her and I'm proven wrong. Master didn't even tell me her name. She looks like an exact replica of the Angel Saige. _

_Gathering my composure, I lunged at her, trying to stab her on the right side. She moved out of the way so fast, I didn't even see her get out of the way. Looking at her face, she was cold and determined, "Listen you coward. Is that all you've got? Because I'm kind of in a hurry. I have to meet someone more fierce than you, and I can't even see you," she said, voice cold and hard. _

_Now that pissed me off, so lunged at her again, and again she moved at the speed of light, catching me in the arm with her seraph blade. The cut was deep and hurt like hell. I growled, "You're going to pay for that you little brat." She laughed, in my face. _

_God, this was embarrassing. I'm getting beaten by a girl who can't even see me. Master will have my head. Frustration started to take over, and I found it hard to control my actions, I kept running at her and didn't touch her once, I didn't even knick her with my blade. She got me on my other arm; another deep cut. This one hurt even worse and I left my stele at the house. I've had enough for now, I'll try again later, when she's least suspecting. "Alright Princess, I'll leave you alone for now, but we will meet again and you will regret ever drawing blood from me," I said in the best infuriating voice I could muster._

_She smirked, then laughed menacingly, "I'll be waiting Shadowhunter. Tell your Master that he doesn't scare me and I'll be waiting for him too."_

_Her last words to my back chilled me to the core. How does she know? This little Angel is just full of surprises…Damn, my arms hurt. The cuts really are deep, right to the bone. Master will not be pleased when I return empty handed._

_I took my time walking back to the Thrushcross Manor, facing Master right now would not be pretty. He wanted me to scare the girl senseless, and my plan backfired right in my face. Sonovabitch! Now I'm screwed. As I approached the door; a cold sense of dread came over me. Better get it over with I thought. _

_Opening the door was difficult for me, my arms still hurt. I entered through the main entrance as quiet as possible. The mansion was eerie and silent, the floor creaked with my every step, I cursed to myself; now Master is going to know I'm back. Great. With every step I took, my breathing became heavy and ragged. _

_As I reached the door to my room, I turned on the light and looked at myself through my floor length mirror on the wall; my face was pale and sweaty, my blonde hair sticky and matted and my gray eyes wild and haunted. Then I saw the deep cuts on my arms, I have to admit; that feisty redhead got me good. Picking up my stele from my dresser I drew an iratze on the inside of both wrists. I turned to face the mirror again, this time there was a dark shadow in the background shaped like a human. I froze, waiting for the inevitable, then 'it' spoke in a low growl, shuddering I turned away from the mirror, "Well, well, Tristan, it looks like you have failed." _

_I could sense the disappointment in his voice. "You were just beaten by a blind Shadowhunter. How pathetic, she couldn't even see you and managed to cut you twice. Tsk tsk tsk Tristan, if you fail me one more time; I will give you a fate worse than death. Do you understand?" He said, his voice still a low growl. The shadow materialized to reveal a boy, no older than myself, give or take a year. His eyes were what frightened me the most, then it was that crazy sadistic smile. Why I am helping this abomination? I sincerely have no idea._

"_Yes, I understand Master," I said quietly, "I swear that I won't disappoint you again." He smiled that crazy, sadistic smile that I hate so much, his perfect white teeth showing and his eyes wild and excited._

"_Good, that's what I want to hear Tristan," he smiled viciously. "I must have everything set up by midnight. The sky is going to bleed. Now, go fetch me the Greater Demon Venom." I just stood there, shocked, what the hell is he planning? Greater Demon Venom? Oh NO! I was brought back to reality by a right hook to the face and Master yelling at me, "Hurry up you idiot! Fetch me that venom, you have one hour." _

_I ran out of the room, leaving the sound of menacing laughter behind me. I didn't want to know what he was planning with Greater Demon venom, but I knew that whatever evil plan he had, someone was going to get hurt or killed. _

**I chose the song _Lights Out _by Breaking Benjamin because the mystery character here *Tristan* is being forced to do his Masters' bidding against his will or is he doing everything willingly? Hmmm...there's only one way to find out...Keep reading;p Please:)**

**-S**

**PS: Please Review your thoughts on this story:)  
**


	5. Chapter Four: Getting Ready

**I do not own the MI:(**

**I am sorry, this chapter is way overdue. **

**If you could give me some pointers on how I can improve this chapter, please let me know!**

**And I love hearing your opinions/suggestions:)**

**Please Review; the next chapter involves Jace and...someone else;)**

**Review, Review, Review...Please:)**

**-S**

Clary watched the boy walk away in amazement. _He thought I couldn't see him. Well I couldn't at first, then he just appeared. Somehow I knew that he was going to attack me, the moment I felt his breath at the back of my neck. I was prepared for the attack, but somehow he wasn't. Looking into his eyes, he thought that he had the advantage. Someone told him that his invisibility would make him unseen to everyone. But not to me, and I'm sure that if Jace were here right now, that he would be able to see him too. _

As she stared at the boys back, his shoulders slumped and his breathing ragged and hard, there was something about him that didn't seem right. It was almost like his heart wasn't in the attack, like he didn't even try. But then again, he thought that she couldn't see him. Clary couldn't put her finger on it yet, but she knew that there was something mysterious about this Shadowhunter. She also had a dark feeling that the boys Master was someone heartless, sadistic and dangerous and his name was…

"Clary! Darling, you look absolutely stunning!" Magnus yelled from the other side of the road, breaking her reverie.

Clary jumped, nearly out of her shoes, "Magnus! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?" she said with a wide smile, turning all the way around so that she was standing directly in front of the glowing Warlock.

"Darling, I would do no such thing! Blondie would have my head on a silver platter before I could utter a single word," Magnus said with a genuine smile, before adding, "What are you doing here Clarissa? Isabelle is looking for you, you know how she gets whenever 'someone' is late." He raised a delicate eyebrow.

Clary scowled _damnit, I almost forgot about my meeting with Isabelle, she's going to kill me. UGH! _"Magnus, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me Clarissa? I hate it. And I'm here because I took a detour, I thought I was being followed," she sighed, "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Magnus looked at her intently for a minute, then sighed, "You're not being paranoid, there is definitely something strange going on, but let's forget that for a moment shall we? We have a celebration to attend and you need to see Isabelle before." He looped his arm through hers and they walked in silence to the Lightwood Manor.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Clary couldn't take it anymore; she had to ask.

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?"

He turned to face her, "Sure, what do you want to know?" he replied.

Clary sucked in a breath of cold, stormy air before responding, "Do you ever get the feeling that something isn't right? That something is about to happen and you know that you are meant to stop it but don't know how?" _Oh Angel, I hope he doesn't see through my façade. If he gets the slightest hint that something is going on with me, he'll tell Alec and Alec will go straight to Jace. I sneaked a peek at Magnus out of the corner of my eye. At least he didn't look suspicious. Holding my breath I waited for his answer._

The moment Magnus stopped walking, Clary knew she was about to get her answer. Magnus turned and face her speaking quietly, " Clary, you are an extraordinary Shadowhunter, you and Jace both have powers that one could only dream of. You may not know it yet, but you will." He paused for effect. Clary was about to ask him something before he continued.

"To answer your question my dear, yes I have had the feeling that something sinister was approaching. I've had the feeling a lot, but the last time I had it was the night I hosted that party in my loft and I met you all for the first time, not including you dear. I had the dreadful feeling that something was going to happen to my dear Alexander, it didn't happen right away, but by the end of the week he was almost dead because of Abbadon," he shuddered at the memory of Alec's almost demise.

Before Clary could respond to Magnus' answer, they were at the Lightwood Manor. When the reached the front step to ring the doorbell, the door was swung open by none other that Isabelle and she looked beautiful and furious in a gorgeous gold silk gown and gold strappy 7" sandals. Before she could utter a single word, Isabelle yanked Clary by the arm and pulled her inside. Magnus followed.

Isabelle pulled Clary up to her room and slammed the door shut before she spoke in a deathly calm voice, " Where the hell have you been Clary, you were almost late."

Clary shook her head and sighed, " Keyword there Izzy is 'almost late' I made it here on time didn't I? Now, what did you want to talk me about?" _I already know what this is about, might as well get it over with._

Isabelle gave her a pointed look, then said, "I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier, because I know that you weren't telling me the whole truth and I have a bad feeling." She started to pace the room. _Great, now Isabelle has a bad feeling too. I have to say something._

Walking over to Isabelle, Clary stopped her pacing and led her to the bed, then she spoke, "Isabelle, I need you to trust me okay?" Isabelle nodded her ascent and Clary continued, " Nothing is going to happen alright? I know what I'm doing." _Oh I hope that's enough because I am not going to say anymore, I can't without giving myself away._

Izzy looked up into Clary's face, her black charcoal eyes meeting emerald green. Breaking away first Isabelle said, "Alright Clary, I believe you." Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Clary exhaled and smiled.

Walking to the door with Isabelle behind her, Clary said, " Let's get ready for the celebration." Izzy nodded and walked up beside Clary. They descended the stairs and were met in the front room by the Lightwood family, the Penhallows, Maia, Simon and Magnus. The only one missing was Jace.

Clary frowned, "Where's Jace, I was really looking forward to seeing him tonight," she said, a little disappointed with a tinge of worry in her voice.

Maryse was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry dear, but no one's seen him since this morning. He said he had something's to take care of."

Now Clary was really worried and everyone saw it in her face. "Don't worry dear, He'll be there tonight, he's been dying to see you for the past few days." Maryse smiled encouragingly at her.

_Oh Angel, I hope nothing has happened to him yet…_ "I'm sure you're right, I've been dying to see him too." Clary said tightly, fidgeting with her unseen seraph blades that no one could see.

"Alright! We're off to Angel Square," Isabelle exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

_And we're off to meet my destiny. As long as nothing happens to Jace I will be fine. _Clary took one last look at the faces around the room, the faces of her new family, and prayed to the Angel that they'd be alright.


End file.
